yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Spelling Room
, Flying Fish World , Japan Town , Window Room , Visine World |BGM = bgm-a (Main Area), bgm-d (Eye Person Room) |Map ID = 0232, 0240 |Primary = Bokun }} The Spelling Room (スペルーム, Superūmu, Spellroom) is an area accessible from the Stone Maze. The portal to the Spelling Room resembles some sort of CD. Features The Spelling room is a long purple corridor lined with many doorways, each with a single letter of the alphabet above them, and Clear ◌ & Enter ↵ symbols at either respective end of the row of doors. Each letter "entered" shows a single yellow diamond on the display above the doors, up to a maximum of 8. By walking through the lettered doorways in order to spell out certain words and then going through the "Enter" door, you can be taken to different areas of the dream world depending on what you spell. *Eye - Spelling "Eye" will take you to Visine World in front of the Eye Shop. *Past - Spelling "Past" will take you to Kanban Otoko in Japan Town. *Smile - Spelling "Smile" will take you to Smile-san's place in Flying Fish World. *UFO - spelling "UFO" will take you to the crossing between the Apartments and the Pastel Blue House. *Window - Spelling "Window" will take you to the Red Nail Passage just outside the entrance to the Window Room. Finally, Spelling out Urotsuki's name will play a sound and send you to a black room with strange yellow eyeballs on the floor, and a large gray hole leaking a rainbow colored fluid. Using the Glasses effect will reveal that the eyeballs are humanoid creatures with a giant eye for a head (the same ones from the Stone Maze), and make them surround you rapidly. Other effects make them react in different ways, as listed below. * Chainsaw - Makes them slow down and look around frantically. * Fairy - Makes them spin when used. Only one will stand still when using this effect. Going up to said eyeball and interacting with it on the floor will take you to the Saturated Eyeball Zone. * Wolf - Makes them stare at you, when used they run away. * Eyeball Bomb - Makes them surround you, and transport you to a sectioned off area of the Stone Maze. * Spring - Makes them jump when used. * Stretch/Child - Makes them slowly move towards you as eyeballs on the floor. * Haniwa - Makes them move towards you slowly and run away very quickly on contact, creating a strange strobe effect. * Marginal - Makes them run as far away as they can from you, pressing up against the walls. * Drum - makes them spin and move around slowly. * Bunny Ears - Makes them jump constantly. If you use the Rainbow effect in this room, it will remove all but one eyeball creature and reveal two secret doors along the back wall. The door with the enter/return symbol above it will transport you back to the Spelling Room, and the one with the target symbol will take you to Sepia Clouds World. Walking over the last eyeball creature while it is just an eye on the floor will take you to the Saturated Eyeball Zone, and entering the large gray hole below the main room will take you to Theatre World and make a rainbow ladder appear there, letting you go back inside. Directions Nexus → Forest World → Chocolate World → Stone Maze → Spelling Room Nexus → Geometry World → Saturated Eyeball Zone → Spelling Room Trivia *In previous versions of the game this area was very different, resembling some sort of ancient tomb, and it only had the letters in Urotsuki's name, meaning the only thing you could do was spell out her name. Gallery Namerm.png|The Spelling Room's original design. Eyesy.png|The eyeball creatures reacting to the Glasses effect Category:Locations Category:Bokun